memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Mari
The following is a list of unnamed Mari. Beating victim Prior to 2374, when still a child, Talli once heard of someone getting beaten, a story which gave her nightmares for weeks afterward. She related the story to Neelix after witnessing another attack. ( ) }} Children These two children, accompanied by two Mari women, passed Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Chief Examiner Nimira on some stairs near the marketplace when Tuvok told Nimira about the legal system aboard Voyager. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Mari girl.jpg|''Played by Jessica Petersen'' File:Mari boy.jpg|''Played by Anthony McDaniel'' Guill's children According to Guill, his children became upset when he was late for supper. He told this to Tuvok to convince the Vulcan to leave him alone until the next day. ( ) }} Malin's associate This man was an associate of Malin and accompanied Malin to a meeting with Guill at night in a street on the Mari homeworld. When Lieutenant Commander Tuvok arrested Guill, this Mari and Malin attacked Tuvok who was able to fend them off. After Guill overwhelmed Tuvok, this Mari and Malin held Tuvok while Guill tried to receive all violent thoughts from Tuvok. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "Mari Stuntman" on the call sheet.}} Officer This officer was working in the communications center on the Mari homeworld. In 2374, he contacted Chief Examiner Nimira while she performed an engramatic purge on B'Elanna Torres and told her that Kathryn Janeway insisted to speak with her as it was extremely urgent. ( ) Orderly This orderly assisted Chief Examiner Nimira of the Mari Constabulary performing an engramatic purge on B'Elanna Torres in 2374. At Nimira's order, he also administered Torres a sedative when she was brought into the room. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and is listed as "Mari Orderly" on the call sheet.}} Policemen These two policemen were officers of the Mari Constabulary on the Mari homeworld in 2374. They assisted Chief Examiner Nimira in investigating the attack on Terril by Frane on the marketplace. The first policeman later brought B'Elanna Torres into the reorientation facility where an engramatic purge was performed on her. He had to restrain her due to her resistance. ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16.|Their uniforms were previously seen as Rutian police uniforms in and later as alien police uniform worn by Guy Richardson in . }} File:Mari policeman 1.jpg|''Played by Charles Chase'' File:Mari policeman 2.jpg|''Played by Ryan Wilson'' Spectators These Mari were living on the Mari homeworld in 2374 and visited the marketplace when Frane attacked Terril and hurt him. They witnessed this incident and later also the murder of Talli by Tembit. ( ) and Friday on Paramount Stage 16.|The costumes of Joey Spagnola and Christina Rydell were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on ebay as well as the costume of the last pictured actress. Some of their costumes were later reused for the Kantare in .}} File:Mari spectator 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Wajacs'' File:Mari spectator 2.jpg|''Played by Travis Burrell'' File:Mari spectator 3.jpg| File:Mari spectator 4.jpg|''Played by Joey Spagnola'' File:Mari spectator 5.jpg|''Played by Christina Rydell'' File:Mari spectator 6.jpg|''Played by Angus McClellan'' File:Mari spectator 7.jpg|''Played by Joyce McCoy'' File:Mari spectator 8.jpg|''Played by Daryl Thompson'' File:Mari spectator 9.jpg|''Played by Maria Stefano'' File:Mari spectator 10.jpg| File:Mari spectator 11.jpg| File:Mari spectator 12.jpg| File:Mari spectator 13.jpg| File:Mari spectator 14.jpg| File:Mari spectator 15.jpg|''Played by Y. Yun'' File:Mari spectator 16.jpg|''Played by R. Lo'' File:Mari spectator 17.jpg| Category:Mari Mari